Shippou, the Birds, and the Bees
by LookItsaMoose
Summary: Completed: Enough of this "tell you when you're older" stuff, shippo is 14 and wanting some explanations about...things.
1. Default Chapter

Shippou gets the smex talk  
"I'm not going to do it, Miroku, I'm not talking to him about it, your goin to, your more   
'experienced' so I think you should be the one to talk to him"   
"yes, Inuyasha, but the boy needs all the help he can get, did you see what happened at the last village? He made a fool of himself! he had no idea what was goin on, so he needs your help as well as mine!"  
"Nnnnnno."  
"Inuyasha, your going to do it whether you want to or not, or else I'll get Kagome to make you"  
"You wouldn't"  
"Oh, but I would,"  
"Keh"  
It was the summer of Shippou's fourteenth birthday and they had just gotten out of a village, along with a very nasty situation in which Shippou tried to woo a girl and found he didn't know what to do once he had her.  
This had made a thought occur to Miroku. All that time that Shippou had tried asking he had always refused to tell him any of it, telling him that he would once he was older. But now Shippou _was_ older and had no idea what was going on.  
Even after he had gotten a woman to bear his child, he still never answered Shippou's question of how it had come to be, for even then, Miroku still thought of Shippou as a child.  
"I'm still not doing it, I'm not going to, it's embarrassing and I'm not talking about it. Not to him, not to _anybody_. So good luck with trying to get me to."  
"suit yourself ... KAGOME!!!"  
"NO NO NO I'LL DO IT I'LL DO IT I SWEAR"  
"that's what I thought, now let's go"

They found him near a creek, staring at the same girl he had made a move on the other day, from across the river. They noticed something was different about him, but couldn't quite figure it out, so they just left it there at that.  
The girl didn't know he was there and she was just getting ready to take a bath.  
Miroku laughed silently at what a good teacher he had become and called to Shippou silently so as not to disturb the girl.  
"Shippou! We need to talk to you about something"  
"Keh"  
"what is it? Is this that talk you said you were gonna give me a couple years back? But then said I was too young to know at that age? Are you telling me now? Are ya? Huh?"  
Inuyasha snorted and turned around, ready to go back to his tree where he had sat most of the summer.  
Miroku stopped him by putting his staff in front of him and said "Shippou needs it!"  
"then why don't YOU do it? You're doing fine!"  
Shippou looked expectantly at Inuyasha, then back at Miroku and said "I don't really care if Inuyasha is here or not! I just wanna know what tha deal is with those damned girls? Why are they so nice looking? Why do I always feel like doing something that I can't even explain? What is that? I mean like HONESTLY, look at her!" he pointed at the girl across the creek, "She seems so irresistible! Why? Is that normal? Please tell me it is, because I don't really wanna be anymore of a freak than I think I already am."  
During Shippou's questioning, Inuyasha had been becoming more and more agitated, until he could stand it no more, "STOP WITH THE QUESTIONS ALREADY! Yes it IS normal, and...and...Why DO girls seem so irresistible?" it had occurred to Inuyasha that he himself had never got this talk, probably because he grew up by himself.  
Miroku looked at him as he trailed off, soon merely muttering to himself and asked Inuyasha, "Do you want me to tell both of you?" they both nodded their heads eagerly, ready to learn anything he had to say.  
"Well, there's a thing with the birds and the bees and...Wait....I don't know the answers to those questions either! Like, why do they seem to be so attractive all the time? Hmm...I never came across anything like that in my readings...maybe we should go ask kagome"  
"why do you always want to go see kagome eh? Tryin to take my woman or something? Huh?" inquired Inuyasha, somewhat paranoid-like.   
"As you should know Inuyasha, I already have a woman, along with a child, and kagome is from the future, she should know these things"  
Shippou was struck by an idea and said "she said something about that before! She has this one class, in that school of hers, it's called umm...what was it again...smex Ed! That's what she called it anyways, and she said they talk to her about this...smex! She only told me that they tell you about boys and girls, and their 'feelings!' let's go ask her!"  
So they all set off to look for Kagome, and headed towards the forest where they last saw her.  
They followed the creek deeper into the forest of Inuyasha where they found her, and she was washing the blood off of Inuyasha's robes, as usual.  
Miroku walked up to kagome and poked her in the side with his staff and asked her "what is this _smex_ thing that we heard of, but do not really know what it means? Ummm not that I don't know! But Shippou here doesn't really know what it is so he was just going to ask!"  
Kagome looked up at him and asked "why didn't _you_ tell him?"   
"Cut the crap Miroku, okay kagome, none of us really know WHAT goes on with a girl, we just do whatever comes to mind, except for Shippou, cuz he _really_ doesn't know what goes on, but me and Miroku don't really know _why _it happens, will you teach us?"  
"well, okay then I guess so but I don't even know where to start!" she sighed and put the robes up in a tree to dry, then sat on the ground and gestured them to do the same. They all sat down and stared at her with wide eyes and waited for her to start.


	2. Kagome Explains

Kagome Explains...Or Tries to Anyways...  
  
"well ummm...first of all, you have your boy and your girl, and what happens first is..." kagome went on to explain as best she could as to what happens with two people when they are in love, all the while becoming more confident with her explanations, until she looked up and saw the disgusted look on Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippou's faces. They all had the same raised eyebrow, the same wrinkled nose, and the same open mouthed expression. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at their identical faces.  
  
"Did you hear enough, or would you like me to keep going, because there IS more you know."  
  
"DEAR GODS NOO" they all started shouting.  
  
"I think that should be enough for me to know for now, just wait till I mature a bit more then you can really tell me!" said Shippou, starting to shake his head, "there's even MORE than that? Geez, no wonder Miroku never told me, he must have gotten lazy and not have wanted to say all that!"  
  
"well actually, that is untrue, for even I knew not of the things she said. And I always thought you too young to know before now"  
  
All the while, Inuyasha still had his disgusted look, and he shook himself out of it and glared at kagome.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me any of this? Huh? You should have, and then I would have known what you liked! And people in your world TEACH you this, like its nothing? EW!" he couldn't help it, he just had to add the 'ew' part.  
  
"Inuyasha! It is not EW! It's a part of life, and if your too immature to handle it then I guess you can't handle me either!"  
  
"NO ITS NOT LIKE THAT IM SORRY IT WASNT EW"  
  
"it better not be ew, because YOUR ew!"  
  
"nani? I'M ew? Maybe YOUR ew!"  
  
Miroku decided to break it up before kagome had Inuyasha bite the dirt again. "Okay you two, nobody is ew here, so you can quit now. Shippou, did you learn enough to keep you going for a few more days, weeks, months, or years?"  
  
"yes I think so...think I'll go find Kira now! Thanks kagome!" (Kira is the girl he had macked on earlier)  
  
~  
  
"yah umm apparently you haven't taught me that some girls don't really LIKE being approached the way Miroku does...I'm sorry! I just usually hang around with him, and Inuyasha has only been with you, and the only way I've learned is from watching Miroku! He's been my teacher without knowing it, and he's taught me a lot! but then...that girl...Kira...she umm...didn't really approve of my grabbing her ass very much, and she ended up hitting me..."  
  
Shippou had come back to their place in the forest with a very large slap mark across his face, an exact replica of the one that Miroku had before favored so many times a couple years back.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku both looked at him and started to chuckle, and soon, not being able to hold it in any longer, started to laugh uncontrollably. Shippou pouted and glared at them both, which made them laugh even harder.  
  
"ummm it's not really your fault Shippou, its mostly his," she shot Miroku a poisonous glare that nearly made him stop laughing, "and I should have told you that some girls don't approve of that."  
  
"SOME girls? There are actually girls who LIKE that?" asked Shippou incredulously.  
  
"Well um...if you really need to know, yes. But then you should get to know them a bit better until you actually try. There used to be girls at my school who were like that actually...hmm..." kagome trailed off a little bit.  
  
"Is that true Miroku?" asked Shippou, at the still giggling Miroku.  
  
His laughter finally subsided and he turned to the now nearly grown demon. "If that is, I still have yet to meet one from this world! nearly all the girl's who's asses I've tried grabbing have, in the very least, bitch slapped me or something. I soon got tired of that, but I still never gave up, for I am just not that type of guy!"  
  
"Keh, you soo gave up! That's why you just settled down and got yourself a woman...where is she anyways? Sango? Have you seen her lately?"  
  
"umm no, I haven't..."said kagome uncertainly.  
  
"Are you lying, wench? I see that look! You know where she is, don't you!? Spit it out!"  
  
"well, she's in the village, as you may know...that's all I'm saying too, so there!" she stuck her tongue out at him and he grabbed it in one quick movement.  
  
"That is NOT all your saying, and don't you disrespect me like that either, you're my woman and I won't have that from you!"  
  
"let go ofth my tanggue!" she spat at him and he let go.  
  
"Ch, you really should stop that or else I won't put out!" she snarled.  
  
Shippou had been listening to all of this and when that phrase caught him he asked Miroku, who was merely sitting and watching the couple bicker.  
  
"What is this, 'put out'?"  
  
Miroku bent down and whispered something to Shippou, whose eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Do you think I can use that? On Kira?" he looked toward the village.  
  
"Well actually, it's this sort of thing that only girls can use, since they don't really care whether they do it or NOT, so no, you can't." "Well, that can't be very fair!" "Trust me, it never is."  
  
Shippou looked once more at the arguing couple, Inuyasha who was trying to pry the whereabouts of Sango out of kagome, and kagome, who was still giving him threats, which seemed to be working. Shippou contemplated that thought for a few seconds, and then headed back towards the village. 


	3. The Ingenuity of Shippou

The Ingenuity of Shippou/Lala  
  
As Shippou neared the village, he saw Kira again. He watched her get dressed again, and she started to go back towards the village. Shippou then disguised himself as another girl and followed her back.  
  
He caught up to her and made small talk, saying he was a visitor from another village, and his father was a merchant who was only coming through the village. Presently, as they were in the village, he asked her about the "fox boy" who lived in the forest.  
  
"So, have you met that boy, that fox boy, who lives in the forest yet?"  
  
"Shippou?"  
  
"yah him, I think he's so talented, and soooo dreamy!" Shippou congratulated himself on his ingenuity and even made himself look like he was daydreaming of himself, but to Kira, it merely looked kind of strange, and she began to wonder about this girl.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"my name? Uuuh...it's...umm..."  
  
"what's the matter? Can't remember your own name?"  
  
"of course I can! It's just that thinking about Shippou makes me forget things sometimes...*sigh* my name is...Lala! Yah that's my name, its lala."  
  
"Lala? Hmm...So what are you doing around here?"  
  
"didn't I tell you already? Did you forget? Were you thinking about Shippou? Do you forget stuff when you think of him too?"  
  
Kira gave him (or her) a look and said, "well, to tell you the truth, I think he is a bit clumsy, and apparently he doesn't know much about girls."  
  
"Yes I do!" Shippou blurted out defensively before he could stop himself.  
  
"What was that?" asked Kira.  
  
"ummm...I'm sorry about that, I was daydreaming again, and me and Shippou were getting married, because he always seems so mature and strong all of the time, what was that you were saying?"  
  
"I was saying that Shippou seems so clumsy and confused about girls."  
  
"hmm, well he didn't seem that way to me! You just need to get to know him a bit better!" he raised his eyebrow at Kira, who then looked back at him, and asked, "where did you meet Shippou anyways?"  
  
"uuuh we met at...that tree that's in that forest. He was battling off a demon and he saved me from sure death! He's so braaaaaave..."Shippou made himself trail off and make it look like he was daydreaming again.  
  
Kira then surprised him by saying, "well, sounds like you really like Shippou. To make it easier for you, I think I'll just back off. I was thinking of going to see him tonight, but I'll just let you instead. You know where he's staying?"  
  
"do YOU know where he's staying?" Shippou asked, surprised that Kira may have known this, since he hadn't told her.  
  
"Yes, I...umm actually followed him there yesterday. I wanted to see that guy he's been hanging out with, that Inuyasha guy! He's sooo cute! I know he's a bit too old for me, but it's a helpless crush. I'm sorry, did I upset you?"  
  
asked Kira, for Shippou was on the ground, with a feeling of despair upon him. INUYASHA? She was after INUYASHA? But...but...  
  
"he already FOUND a mate! He's with kagome!"  
  
"of course, I know, I hate that girl sooo much! I just wish she'd...I don't know...go away or something!"  
  
Shippou sat there in shock.  
  
"Oooh I heard that it was Inuyasha himself who defeated that evil guy Naraku, did you hear about that? But he did it all by himself and he did all for fun!"  
  
"that isn't true!" Shippou had once again said something without being able to stop himself.  
  
"What was that?" Kira looked at him with big eyes, as if wanting him to tell her it was a lie, that what she had said about Inuyasha was true.  
  
"He didn't do it himself; he had m...Shippou, and those other people, Miroku and Sango" where is she? He thought, "and kagome! We...they all worked together and he used the tetsaiga and he did it for revenge for a past love, so there!"  
  
"you seem to know a lot about him, have you ever met him? Have you talked to him? Did Shippou talk about him?" Kira then went on to ask some more questions, but found that he wouldn't answer any of them, so she went to talk about Inuyasha, and the stories she heard of him, and so on and so on, and so on....  
  
Shippou got very bored during this time and ended up looking upon himself, to see what kind of girl he had transformed himself into.  
  
When he looked down, however, he saw two quite large bumps on his chest. He speculated on the matter of what the heck those were. He felt like poking one.  
  
"Umm...lala? What are you doing? Have you never seen those before now or what?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! Umm yes...I guess so...just that...I have them! This is quite strange..." Shippou continued to poke it. What was it, and why was it there? Maybe he'll ask kagome later. He even wondered if he was attractive or not.  
  
"Excuse me Kira, do you have a mirror?"  
  
"yep, just hold on a sec, I'll get one."  
  
she dug in her bag that she seemed to carry everywhere and pulled out a small mirror. "Here ya go!" she handed it to him and he took it and gazed at his reflection. Back at him stared a girl of about Kira's age, and she had long red hair, and she looked pretty much like himself, except for the longer eyelashes, the fuller lips and the smaller nose. Not to mention the weird things on his chest, and the figure of his waist and WHOA he had hips! Now that was a weird thing to look at...  
  
After he was finished checking himself out, he gave the mirror back to Kira, and looked around. Where were they? He voiced this thought to Kira, who then shook her head and said "I've no idea...we were just walking I guess."  
  
Realizing he was alone with Kira, Shippou thought of doing something about it, but the recent viewing of the mirror reminded him of the fact that he was still a female. Now what? He thought of something quick.  
  
"Whoops! I hear my dad calling! I guess we're leaving now, so I'll see you some other time Kira! Nice to meet you! Oh yah and I need a favor, a biggie! Keep those girls away from Shippou, I'm sure he wouldn't mind you though, he seemed to like you a lot, and he couldn't stop talking about you the other day! see you!" with that, Shippou mentally patted himself on the back and ran into the forest, and quickly turned back into his former self, posed himself and then went back to Kira, trying his best to act smooth.  
  
His smoothness was ruined when he tripped over a rock and fell on his face instead. 


	4. Smooth Shippou, Real Smooth

The Smoothness Of Shippou  
  
After that delightful fall, Shippou still lay on the ground, thinking to the grass oh god, did she just witness that? She even said I'm clumsy, I proved her right, Shippou, you baka atawa! Why would you fall? You were better off as lala...  
  
Shippou looked up and was surprised to see Kira laughing. Hysterically. What made him wonder was if she was laughing at him for being dumb or because he was funny. He didn't want to be a clown, so as smooth as he was feeling at the moment; he slowly rolled into a nearby bush, which seemed to make Kira laugh even harder than she already was.  
  
Even after her laughter died down to a silent giggle, Shippou still stayed in the bush, and he planned to stay in there for as long as it took to regain his dignity.  
  
Kira bent over and peeked at him under the shrubs and when she caught sight of his little pouting face, she couldn't help but fall on the ground in another fit of laughter. A few minutes went by, and she finally stopped once more. She was still on the ground as well, and she turned her head and looked at him, still lying in the bush, waiting for the remains of his dignity.  
  
She rolled over and crawled under the bush with him, and she started talking to him. Shippou wondered at this, for she talked of nothing, well, nothing important to him anyways. She talked about anything and everything, and he started to think, she talks a lot. But I don't want to seem too dumb, so I think I'll just smile and nod.  
  
She then brought up the topic of her favorite foods, which then got his attention.  
  
"Did you ever try that 'kan-dee' stuff, that sweet substance they sell down at the village? I hear that kagome chick brought it; I love that kan-dee! Its sooo good, have you ever tried it?"  
  
Shippou was ready to smile and nod at the sound of a question, but what she said had just transferred to his head.  
  
"YOU like CANDY? I LOVE candy! It's my FAVORITE!!!" Shippou was ecstatic. It seemed that nobody else in that era had liked it; they all thought it was the weirdest food in the world.  
  
"Really? Wow! My parents HATE it! So do my friends, they all think it's so weird!" She felt the same way, ecstatic.  
  
"Do you want to try some that kagome gave me a little while ago? It's called Bubble gum! You chew it, and that's it! It all gummy and stuff, that's probably why it's called gum..."  
  
"great! I would love to try that, I've only had ssshocolate, and umm I don't know what the other one was called though...maybe I'll figure it out later. Where is it?"  
  
Shippou raised his eyebrows, and silently thanking Miroku for the idea about the gum he gave earlier, Shippou stuck the gum half way out of his mouth and said "right there, come get it!" 


	5. Bubble Gum and Strawberry Flavored Condo...

Bubble Gum and Strawberry Flavored Condoms  
  
Kira looked at the gum, frowning slightly, and merely lifted her hand and pulled out the gum with her fingers.  
  
"ew! It's sticky! And I do what with it?"  
  
Shippou, quite disappointed, sighed, "You just put it in your mouth and chew it. Make sure you don't swallow it either, I don't know why, but you just don't." He made little drawings in the dirt with his finger and just sat there, silent, while Kira tried to get the rest of the gum off her fingers, and into her mouth. There was still a little bit left on her hand, but she just ignored it, and concentrated instead on this new discovery of "gum". She moved her jaw, and tried to chew it, and found that once she just chewed normally, a strange taste came out of it.  
  
"I kind of like this...gum...it has an interesting taste to it." She said in between chews.  
  
COULD have had a BETTER taste to it, but nooo, you had to totally miss the message and GRAB it, stupid girl...thought Shippou.  
  
As Kira was still thinking about the gum, she ran her fingers through her hair, without knowing what she was doing, for she still had some remains of the gum in them. Halfway down her hair, she realized that her hand was stuck. What was going on? Why was her hand stuck in her hair? Was she under some sort of curse? Had she done something bad? Maybe she should leave the presence of the demon boy.  
  
"Here! That happened to me the first time I had gum too, but it was actually different, because I fell asleep with it in my mouth and it fell in my hair...but I'll help you get it out! Kagome has this sort of...I don't know what she calls it, but then she says it really works! I think she might have left her stuff at the creek, we can go get it, just try not to pull at it, because it really hurts." Shippou rolled back out of the bush and stood up, stretched, then helped Kira out of the bush as well. She got up, brushed herself off and asked, "Where is this place that you're staying at anyways?" she asked innocently, even though Shippou now knew that she had followed him there before, and knew exactly where it was.  
  
Despite this, he led the way down the creek and to their camp in the forest.  
  
They saw Kagome's bag where it lay before, when she was washing Inuyasha's robes. (Again) They walked over to it, opened up the top flap and took out everything in it, looking for kagome's "cure" to getting gum out of someone's hair. What they pulled out however did not seem to include what they were looking for, but instead a whole variety of things.  
  
Firstly, the most peculiar looking thing in the bag was what appeared to be a square package of what kagome liked to call "plastic," and it had a strawberry design on it. When Kira poked it, it felt squishy, and Shippou, thinking it might be more candy, picked it up and opened it. Out came a sort of round slimy thing, and it seemed to be stretchy too. He inspected it closely, before licking it slightly. He winced at the taste, for it was quite bitter, but had a slight hint of strawberry flavor. He licked it again, and even offered some to Kira, who then looked at it as well, and he said "It's actually quite alright, though I can't believe she never told me about this one! Usually every time kagome gets new candy she tells me and then gives me some! Hmmmuh I'll ask her later then" but then he needn't ask her later, for Kagome came splashing out of the creek, waving her hands and shouting:  
  
"NO SHIPPOU! DON'T EAT THAT!! IT'S NOT CANDY!" she ran up the slope and snatched the strange round thing out of Shippou's hand. Kira's arm was still outstretched, ready to take the stretchy thing from him.  
  
"But kagome, what is it? How come you never showed it to me before? And we need some of that "butter" stuff, Kira's got gum in her hair! Hey! There's a whole box of those things in here, where'd ya get all those?"  
  
"I left the butter at home, but I can probably find something in the village for it, somebody should have some sort of grease around here...and these? They're called "condoms" and they're not for eating! they're for...well...ummm well you stopped me in my talk earlier before I could even explain about them, but you really don't need them here, so I guess I can just take these away..." she shoved the box and all her other things back into her bag, but before she could even put the box back, Shippou grabbed it with his quick fox-like reflexes and grabbed Kira's hand and they ran.  
  
Shippou's curiosity had gotten the better of him, so he just had to know what the little "condoms" were for, and so he then went in search of Miroku, for there was writing on the box. Not a skilled reader yet, he knew that Miroku would be able to read it without difficulty.  
  
They reached the village and Kira stopped. "What about my hair? What am I gonna do with it?" Shippou halted and looked at it.  
  
It didn't seem too bad, and he had been watching when kagome fixed his hair for him. All it needed was a little grease and maybe a comb too.  
  
"Come with me, we only need to find Miroku, no doubt he found himself a really nice mansion to stay at, knowing him, and they should have some sort of grease there, and while I'm fixing this, we can get him to read whatever this says."  
  
Kira didn't tell him that she knew how to read, and had read what the box had said while he was sampling the "condom" and she knew what it was for, well, she nearly did anyways. She only got to read part of it, for Shippou had talked to her and she immediately put it back into the bag, where he found it, grabbed it, took her hand, and ran.  
  
It was just then that she realized that Shippou had grabbed her hand, and she found she didn't mind it. Also, even more amazing, to her, was that he had run quite a distance without falling as he usually did. She watched him walking now, and found that he even had a certain grace to him that she had never known before. It was then that they heard Miroku, and Shippou led her over to his voice. 


	6. Artistic, Agressive, and Attractive

Artistic, Aggressive and Attractive  
  
They found Miroku outside of the nearest big house, with a couple girls, and also drunk as hell. What made this obvious was the fact that a couple bottles of sake lay empty before him, and the girls weren't all that nice to look at, but he seemed to think they were the best in the whole village. Even Shippou was able to tell this. Kira looked at him and thought "ugh, this is quite the character, I hope Shippou gets this done and over with. Maybe I should just get us out of here and tell him I can read after all...meh."  
  
Shippou walked cautiously up to Miroku, then, realizing that Miroku had no idea what was going on around him, Shippou ran the rest of the way across the yard and smacked him upside the head. He then went on to grab him by the front of his robes and hit him again.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!!! You have Sango and a child yet you come all the way over here and make a damned fool of yourself! I'm ashamed FOR you! And in front of a lady too, no, you idiots, not you, I'm talking about Kira!" he shouted at the girls with Miroku, who blushed and giggled when he said the word 'lady', thinking he was talking of them. Shippou kept shouting at Miroku and Kira gazed in wonder at this fox demon reprimanding the man as if he were a child, and was actually excited by his shouting.  
  
Shippou then grabbed Miroku by the back of his robes and dragged him across the yard with surprising strength, still fuming, and Miroku merely giggled and said to the girls, "I'll shee you latersh, buh byesh!" he waved and with a blank look, he passed out somewhere along the gates. Shippou looked down at him and thought about going off to find Inuyasha, or even Kagome or Sango, but thought better of it. He still wanted to know what the box said. But first, he thought, Miroku needs to be woken up. He dragged him to the creek, and threw him in. He decided to let him float downstream for awhile, but then he started to sink because he wasn't swimming, for he was still unconscious. Shippou sighed and took off his vest and shirt and jumped in and dragged Miroku back out, then tried slapping him a couple more times. This didn't work in awakening him, but instead Miroku muttered something which sounded remarkably like, "I looooove you Sango, you have such a sweet ass" and Shippou gave this up, since it seemed that Miroku was trying to reach behind him and he got up very quickly, leaving Miroku there. He kicked him once and then wondered where Kira was.  
  
He found her somewhere behind, since he had nearly ran all the way there. She was bending over a nearby bush and picking some kind of purple berries, and gathering them in the front of her shirt. She looked up and saw Shippou standing there, still wet from his swim, and still shirtless. She gasped and dropped her collection of berries, and her eyes widened. Under her breath she said, "Tummy!" for she had never known Shippou to wield a near six-pack.  
  
Shippou stared at her expression for a moment, before asking her what was the matter. She shook her head and averted her eyes, so as not to be drawn in by the sightly body of Shippou, and laughed. "Nothing," she replied, and went again to picking up her berries.  
  
Still, without looking at him, Kira said to Shippou, "These berries are a really nice way of tricking drunk people, I always do this to one of my uncles whenever he passes out, it's really great when they wake up and look at themselves, but even better when they have no idea its on them."  
  
Shippou watched her mash up the berries onto a big leaf and take them over to Miroku. She smeared it all over his face in big patterns and gave some of a type of bluish green flower to Shippou. She told him to rub it on his face too, since it would be very hard to come off. Shippou was thinking that Miroku deserved it, for being such a stupid head and nearly cheating on Sango. He had always been quite the artist, so he then drew a great big water imp, one to resemble Sesshomuru's old bitch, Jaken. He then finished and looked at the end result. It appeared to look like a water imp was looking into a pink and blue sky with a face in it, which was Miroku's.  
  
Kira was amazed at his artistic skills and asked where he had learned to draw like that. He replied it was nothing, and that he had been drawing since he was younger and had never thought it to be very good.  
  
Kira then looked at him again, and immediately regretted doing so, since he had still never retrieved his shirt from the side of the creek. She couldn't stop staring, so Shippou poked her in the head and asked if he can stare too.  
  
She blushed and said, "I wasn't staring! I was uuuh...thinking. Umm yah I was thinking, I was thinking....I should take a nap, I'm kinda tired..." she gave a huge fake yawn, and Shippou knew this, but left it there. "Fine, go sleep, I'll go get my shirt and I guess I can leave you here until you wake up, I'll know when you're awake, don't worrys." He got up and went towards the creek.  
  
Kira, not wanting him to put his shirt back on, yelled the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
"TUMMY!!!"  
  
Shippou turned around and raised his eyebrow, which then drew Kira in even more, since he looked so great when he did that, and he asked, "what was that?"  
  
"Ummm....YUMMY I said YUMMY cause uuuh....berries!" she picked up a nearby berry from the ground, "Berries are yummy!" she popped it in her mouth and nearly spat it out again, since it was very bitter and mushy.  
  
"Err...okaaay....yes, berries are yummy, good to know that, but see you later! Have a nice sleep." he then turned to go and Kira smacked her in the head and threw her on the ground, for being stupid and lay there for a little while, until realizing that she actually was tired and went to sleep.  
  
~  
  
Shippou walked towards the creek, and walked a ways down alongside it too, but couldn't seem to find his shirt anywhere, or his vest. Giving up on it, and thinking he can just find another one somewhere, Shippou went back to see Miroku and found that he had left his shirt there, where he was. However, Miroku had curled himself around it and was mumbling, "Nice kitty, nice kitty," while petting the shirt and vest and he then rolled over onto it, making it inaccessible to Shippou.  
  
He shrugged and decided to go sit with Kira for a while, since it was becoming dark and there might be something running around the forest at this time. He had absolutely no confidence that he would be able to handle anything bigger than a large cat, but still, he was going to be there for her and protect her no matter what. 


	7. Shippou Steals Second on Sleeping Sleepe...

Shippou Steals Second on Sleeping Sleeper  
  
Shippou sat valiantly by Kira's side for what seemed to be forever and evers, which didn't suit him very well, since nothing happened in that seeming eternity. No monsters, no demons, no people, not even a damned big cat! He looked around and around and saw that Miroku was still in his impenetrable slumber, curled protectively around the vest and shirt, now muttering something like, "Kilala, you have to understand, stuff is goin on between meh and Sssango, and me and you can never be!" he snorted and rolled over, hugging the shirt and still petting it.  
  
Shippou silently laughed and then turned his gaze to Kira, who was still sleeping also. She was lying on her back and her chest rose in time with her breathing. Shippou stared at the bumps, what were they, and why were they there? He thought, still confused by the ones he had had earlier on that day.  
  
He leaned in to get a closer look, but she sighed and rolled over onto her side. Still curious and very stubborn, he got up and jumped over her, then landed and crouched down to see. They seemed to look kinda squishy, like his own had been and he wanted to poke it too.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU PERV?" she had backhanded him and Shippou went flying across the grass and crashed into a nearby bush.  
  
Once again he found himself lying in a bush, regaining his dignity, but this time, Kira was not laughing, and she did not even come near the bush for a while, for she just sat there, wondering what he had been trying to do.  
  
Ugh, of course! He's just a typical perverted guy. It's not like I haven't dealt with those before. She thought of his group that he was with, and of the monk. She had heard things of him too, of course, and from the little display he had shown, most of those stories were obviously true. So that must have been his only mentor in the ways of girls...It's all clear now, so I guess I'll have to forgive him. It wasn't his fault.  
  
Shippou heard footsteps coming towards his safe heathen and saw Kira's feet coming closer. She had just bent over and had opened her mouth to say something, but at that moment they heard laughter. It seemed kind of high pitched, and Shippou recognized it as the laugh of Miroku finally waking up from a drunken sleep and trying to laugh off his hangover. This was always his solution, but Shippou had a thought that it never worked for him. They looked over at him, and he was looking at them, pointing, and laughing hysterically, not unlike the time he had caught Inuyasha and kagome that time a couple years ago. His laugh changed from his semi-sober to his normal one, and he was rolling on the ground, nearly crying from laughing, and they both just stared at him, laughing there like a maniac.  
  
Kira helped Shippou out of the bush this time and they both just left Miroku to his freakish giggles.  
  
Shippou realized that he had never actually gotten to touch the unknown thing yet, so he grabbed it and before she could even lay a finger on him he had leapt up into the nearest tree.  
  
"Oops...I uuuh thought there was something on your...ssshhhiiirrrt yah there was a bug or something on your shirt! That's why I did that so yea no worries, you don't need to hit me," Shippou lied, and Kira seemed quite angry at him for this unexpected violation. Yet, she couldn't help but laugh at his sneakiness. He was still up in the tree, and since she was feeling energetic after her disturbed nap, she climbed up there and sat with him once again, for the second time that day, they were alone and hidden well.  
  
Miroku staggered past below them, talking to himself and saying something about his face feeling kind of sticky, and asking himself where he had gotten the shirt. After he had walked a few feet, they heard him scream "OMIGOD THIS IS SHIPPOU'S SHIRT WHAT WAS I DOING?!?!?! Gotta find that brat!!!" and his footsteps ran back towards the camp. 


	8. Kira Describes the Mysterious Box

Kira Explains the Mysterious Box  
  
Kira and Shippou jumped down from the tree when they heard Miroku's steps fade away, and Kira began to giggle at the look on Miroku's face and the sound of his voice, the fury there, about needing to find Shippou right away, and his noticing of the presence of berry juice on his face. She wondered what he would say once he saw it.  
  
Shippou, joining in the laughter, suddenly realized that his only source of information of reading the box had run off, and with his shirt at that. He voiced this concern to Kira, who then looked guilty, then explained that she had known how to read all along, and she had read what most of the box had said. Shippou forgave her, and instead he asked her what the contents had been.  
  
Kira sat down on the ground, thinking about the best way to explain what she had seen to Shippou.  
  
"Do you still have the box?" she asked.  
  
"Awww...I think I dropped it when we found Miroku and I started hitting him..." Shippou thought back to the incident, as did Kira, but Kira was thinking of the sight of Shippou yelling at the man and the girls, which gave her little shivers.  
  
"Sooo...do you remember anything it said?" Shippou said, breaking the silence.  
  
Kira started, and glanced at Shippou before concentrating her memory on the words of the box. For every word she remembered, she spoke it aloud to Shippou, and once she had said every word she memorized, he was gawking at her, his mouth open and he looked very shocked that Kagome would carry such things in her bag. Yet, there was a tiny voice inside his head wondering if he would ever need such things...then another voice joined in, saying that he would, and most likely soon.  
  
He shook himself out of these thoughts and then looked at Kira, who was playing with something that she had just taken out of her pocket.  
  
Shippou watched her with fascination, to be in the presence of something so fine, and not making a fool out of himself, and her not giving him disgusted looks at him every five seconds, Shippou was proud of himself...waitaminute....he recognized that pattern on the thing she was playing with....  
  
It was a strawberry pattern.  
  
~  
  
"Where the hell have you been all day? Kagome's been bitching and complaining all day because our...err....SOMETHINGS were gone, and I was cut off for the whole day and she won't do anything without the umm....but WHERE WAS YOU AT???" Inuyasha was furious with Shippou, for taking the box out of Kagome's bag, but Shippou didn't mind this. He was happy.  
  
Sango then came out of the tent and Shippou came back to earth for a moment, to ask where she had been.  
  
"I've been here the whole day, taking care of our child, who's father has gone missing since earlier on today!"  
  
"Then why did kagome make such a big secret out of where you were?" asked Shippou, and kagome began to answer, but was cut off by Miroku, who came staggering out of the bushes, and pointed an accusing finger at Shippou.  
  
"WHAT DID WE DO???PLEASE TELL ME IT WAS NOTHING BECAUSE I WAS DRRRU.......err Sango!" Miroku caught sight of his woman and he shrank back in fear, and was ready to start running back into the forest from the look she was giving him at that moment. She got up and hit him, then dragged him into the forest for a great big lecture.  
  
Acting as if nothing had just happened, Kagome went on.  
  
"I was just saying that to annoy Inuyasha, who's been being a big loser lately just because I'm getting tired of his constant DEMANDS" she glared at him, while he was sniffing Shippou to see if he had the box with him. What he smelled was different however, from the normal Shippou that he knew. He inhaled the kitsune's scent a couple more times to make sure.  
  
The young demon's virginity seemed to have vanished. 


End file.
